Eye disease is a significant cause of morbidity in the U.S. and throughout the world. For example, retinopathy is one of the most common causes of vision loss in the world and age-related macular degeneration is the most common cause of blindness in people over 50 in the U.S. While therapies have improved for many eye diseases, there is still a need for methods and compositions for inhibiting or treating eye diseases, particularly those characterized by aberrant vascularization.